


Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 6, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Tony begins to rock into the touch, abandoning all sense of pride and giving into the pleasure. Steve sucks a hickey into Tony’s neck, thumbing over the head of Tony’s cock through his pants. Steve dips his hand inside the waistband to get better access. Steve loves how easy it is to get Tony riled up and teetering so close to the edge. Wrapping a  hand around his cock fully now, Tony goes boneless and allows himself to succumb to the pleasure





	Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but steamy, I hope you like it  
> sorry this one is so late, im a broke college student who works as much as she possibly can because money

Tony groans as Steve presses him against the counter. His hands grip Steve’s biceps tightly as a thigh slips between his legs.  


“So needy this morning,” Tony jokes as Steve presses a trail of kisses down his neck. Steve hums against his neck, almost a chuckle. Tony’s still in his pajama pants, was ambushed as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, coffee cup still in his grasp. Steve is fully dressed, of course, having just showered and changed after his run. He smells like their soap, their laundry detergent--yes, Steve’s turned Tony into a domestic homebody, that includes cooking, cleaning, laundry and dishes--and the usual intoxicating scent of Steve. Tony moans as he grinds against Steve’s muscular thigh, gasping against his lips.  


“Who’s needy, now?” Steve chuffs, feeling Tony’s arousal pressing against his thigh. He presses against Tony’s erection filthily, revelling in the sounds his husband makes.  
“This isn’t fair,” Tony whimpers as he feels a hand grope him through two layers of fabric. “So help me God if you ruin these pants,” the rest of his sentence is cut off by a guttural moan as Steve begins to rub his hand.  


“What’ll happen?” He asks cheekily. Tony has one hand on Steve’s shoulder and the other rooted in his hair, pulling tightly. It takes him a moment to find the words, his mind so intoxicated with the scent, presence and feeling of Steve.  


“I’ll buy new ones. Just—fuck, don’t stop.” Tony begins to rock into the touch, abandoning all sense of pride and giving into the pleasure. Steve sucks a hickey into Tony’s neck, thumbing over the head of Tony’s cock through his pants. Steve dips his hand inside the waistband to get better access. Steve loves how easy it is to get Tony riled up and teetering so close to the edge. Wrapping a hand around his cock fully now, Tony goes boneless and allows himself to succumb to the pleasure. He’s aggressively leaking precome and is arching into the touch. He nearly yells when Steve twists his hand towards the head of his cock.  


“If you wake the baby,” Steve says squeezing the base of Tony’s cock. “I will personally kill you.” Tony tries thrusting into Steve’s tight grip. “Ah ah,” Steve chastises. “Let me do the work, baby.” Steve loosens his grip and drags his hand up his shaft slowly, tantalizing.  


“Steve,” Tony huffs. “Don’t tease.” He sounds whiny.  


“Oh, God.” Tony gasps. His toes are tingling, his balls tightening up. “Steve, I’m not...I’m gonna—” And Tony comes right into his expensive silk pajama pants, a stain appearing in the front. He breathes heavily against Steve’s neck, shuddering through his orgasm.  


“Not fair.” He says again, shifting awkwardly. “All I wanted was some coffee and instead I got sticky pants.” Steve quirks an eyebrow, handing a steaming cup into Tony’s hands.  


“Are you really complaining?” He asks amusedly.  


“No! You’re the best, baby, seriously. I just wasn’t expecting to get jumped in the kitchen.” Tony says stroking his thumb over Steve’s cheek, taking a large sip of his coffee. “That was the most domestic orgasm I have ever had.” Steve chuckles, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.  


“Maybe you could help me clean up in the shower?” Tony asks swiping his tongue sexily over the rim of his mug, meeting Steve’s eyes, winking. Steve’s eyes darken and he opens his mouth to reply when, as if on cue, Peter’s shrill cry comes over the baby monitor.  


“Go clean yourself up,” Steve says grabbing the bottle off the counter and slinging a burp cloth over his shoulder. “Give me twenty minutes and I’ll meet you up there.” He says. And with a parting kiss, Tony saunters, abielt awkwardly due to the spunk on the front of his pants, off to their bedroom. He forgets his coffee, Steve’s method of waking him up working much better than coffee ever could.


End file.
